marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank the Pug
Frank has the appearance of a normal pug dog, but he is actually an extraterrestrial in disguise (a Remoolian). Frank is played in both movies by a trained pug named Mushu with Tim Blaney providing his voice. Biography ''Men in Black'' In the first movie of the series, Frank the pug appears at a small kiosk next to a man selling keys. His first line is spoken when J says "Now that's the worst disguise ever."- referring to the man sitting next to Frank, to which Frank replies "If you don't like it, you can kiss my furry little butt!" Agent J is shocked to discover that the alien is Frank. In the film, Frank acts as an informant for MiB, providing Agent K information on the "galaxy" referred to by the Arquillians. Frank reveals that the galaxy is on Earth. Frank also points out that humans must learn to understand the notion of scope in the universe; i.e. a very important and grand thing can be very small. ''Men in Black II'' In Men in Black II, Frank was given a bigger role as director Barry Sonnenfeld enjoyed the dog's performance in the previous film. In this film he appears to be an employee at MIB HQ. He first appears while delivering passports to Chief Zed's office. Zed is speaking with Agent J about a killing that he wants him and Agent T (Patrick Warburton) to investigate, but Agent J informs him that he had neuralyzed Agent T. Frank then volunteers to be J's new partner. Frank, now known as "Agent F" and wearing an MIB uniform, soon becomes a nuisance to J as he doesn't feel he needs a partner and Frank never stops talking. Frank sings a few lines of I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor as he rides with J to the scene of the crime. When the two agents arrive, he notices the "suit" that the dead alien was wearing and says "Hey, J, zero percent body fat". After J has talked with the witness, he can be seen barking to the song Who Let the Dogs Out? before he is interrupted by J. When Agent K is deneuralyzed, Frank steps down as Agent J's partner, but becomes Agent Zed's personal assistant, because the job offers better dental. He communicates with J about the situation within MIB while trapped in the base but is found by Serleena who imitates his voice to try and trap J and K. In his penultimate scene in the movie, he identifies himself as a Remoolian. ''Men in Black International'' To be added. Character traits To Agent J, Frank is very annoying. Relationships *Agent K - Ally. *Agent J - Ally. Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 films) **''Men in Black'' (First appearance) - Tim Blaney (Voice) **''Men in Black II'' - Tim Blaney (Voice) **''Men in Black III'' (Photo only) **''Men in Black: International'' - Tim Blaney (voice) Behind the scenes This article doesn't have any behind-the-scenes information about this character. Please add some! Trivia Please add some trivia about this character! Category:Men in Black characters Category:Created characters Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Dogs Category:MIB agents